Trapped
by Biofrost28
Summary: After the Toa Mahri and Barraki are transported to Makuhero City, they try to get back to their world, only to learn that getting home is going to be much harder than ever thought it would be. Sometimes Toa aren't always the heroes of a world.
1. In the City

**All Characters displayed in this story are owned by the LEGO Company **

**Chapter 1: **

"Ohhhh, my head," said Jaller. _What happened? _he though, all Jaller could remember was that him, his team, and the Toa Nuva were fighting the newly de-mutated Barraki and Vezon. Vezon summoned some new minions and the Toa Nuva took them, the Mahri took the Barraki. It was a vicious battle, then a sudden flash of yellow light struck, and Jaller found himself flat on his face. He got up and looked around to see if the others were with him. Sure enough there was Hahli, Kongu Hewkii, and Nuparu all sprawled out on what seemed to be a street. _Are we in New Atero? _Jaller asked himself. Then Jaller caught eye of what he though was a Matoran, as he got up to ask what happened he suddenly noticed that it wasn't a matoran at all. It looked like a a robot, but not like him, it sort of reminded him of a baterra.

"Whoa, head rush," said Kongu as he started to sit up. He looked around and said, "Jaller, where the heck are we?"

"I have no idea, but I plan to get some answers soon," replied Jaller.

A little while later the others woke up and started trying to figure out just where they were. "Well lets see here," started Nuparu, "We were battling Vezon, now that he has an Olmak, maybe we are in another dimension?"

"Then all that means is we need to find this dimension's Olmak and we'll be home free." said Hewkii

"But where do we even begin to look?" asked Hahli. Then as the Mahri were walking down on of the streets they saw the Barraki coming in their direction.

"We can try to figure this out later, for now GO GET THEM!" yelled Jaller. "Hewkii take Ehlek, Hahli take Mantax, Kongu Kalmah, Nuparu Takadox. I'll take Pridak. GO!" ordered Jaller.

Pridak looked up and saw the Toa Mahri and yelled, "KILL THEM, KILL THEM ALL!" With that the fight broke out. Nuparu fired his Cordak Blaster at Takadox, but he missed and exploded a car by accident. Soon citizens were running and screaming as the battle escalated. Pridak launched Jaller into the side of a building with his new shield. Jaller smashed through the glass and landed a a huge pile of spare parts. As Pridak came to finish Jaller, Jaller chucked a helmet right at Pridak hitting him in the face. As Pridak stood stunned for a second Jaller took the time to drop his shoulder and launch Pridak into the street. Pridak flew and hit Mantax, accidentally causing Hahli's attack to hit a nearby citizen to slam into a car.

"Sorry," Hahli cried. Meanwhile Hewkii and Ehlek were locked in a stalemate, both had control over electricity and were seeing who would give first as their chains locked. Then Kongu was suddenly sent flying it to those chains a cried out "Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah" Before falling with a hissing noise. Kalmah laughed before getting shot by a Cordak missile and flew into a solid concert foundation and hit the ground with a thud.

"Ha," Kongu laughed before passing out. Soon a company revived a call. "Hero Hotline please stat the nature of your crisis."

"Uh yeah hi, I don't know who but somebody is tearing up down town, there appears to be ten of them, though two are currently unconscious. I have no idea why they are fighting but it is starting to get dangerous. BOOM!"

"Sir are you okay?"

"Yeah but hurry, there are lives in danger and, ahhhhh!" the civilian was suddenly struck by on of Pridak's attacks.

"Hello? Hello? Sir?" with no response the operator started to organize a dispatch.

Meanwhile at Hero Factory, Furno and Surge were playing a game of chess.

"Gah! This is sooo boring Furno," Surge wined. "Why can't we do something fun?"

Furno looked at Surge and said,"You know if you just gave it a chance you might actually enjoy this." Surge was about to reply with a witty remark when suddenly the siren went off. "ALL HEROES, WE HAVE A FIGHT IN DOWNTOWN MAKUHERO CITY. CIVILIANS IN DANGER HURRY."

"Ha ha, yes!" said Surge as he flipped the chess board over. As him and Furno ran down to go take off, they ran into Rocka and Stormer.

"What do you make of this?" asked Stormer.

"Don't know, but it sounds like these guys are powerful," replied Furno. With that they all loaded up onto a Hero Jet and took off. About 3 minutes later they arrived and ran out to the street.

"Wow, look at that," said Rocka as he looked around in aw at the sheer destruction.

"Look there they are!" exclaimed Surge.

"Alright lets take them down quick, throw the new Hero Cuffs," said Stormer.

"Got it," said Furno as he threw the new heat seeking stun cuffs. Pridak and Jaller were charging at each other when suddenly something wrapped around their wrist. They looked at each other and then over at the Heroes, then suddenly an incredible amount of Electricity was released, bringing both to the ground in a slump. Everyone else looked over and watched their leaders fall to the ground in seconds, suddenly cuffs were on all of them as well. Except for Kongu and Kalmah, who were still unconscious. Everyone fell second later, but Hewkii and Ehlek were still up absorbing the electricity. Then Hewkii gave out. "Ha, I knew I could handle more than-" then Ehlek gave out. Soon they were all out cold.

"Well, that takes care of that," said Rocka as he started loading up the Toa and Barraki into the prison convoy. Soon all of them would be in prison, once again.


	2. Back at Home

**Chapter 2:**

"Where are they!?" Tahu screamed at Vezon. It had been four hours since the Toa Nuva defeated Vezon and discovered Vezon had done something to the Toa Mahri. "I'll ask one more time'" Tahu said, "Where are they!" as he delivered a swift punch to Vezon's face. Vezon spat the blood from his mouth at Tahu and said, "Why should it tell you?" Tahu with rage boilind grabbed Vezon's hand and brought his sword down. Just as he was about to cut of Vezon's hand he was stopped.

"What do you think you are doing Tahu?" Gali said in shock.

"Sister this is the only way we can hope to get him to talk." replied Tahu

"Oh I get it your playing good Toa bad Toa. Can I be the crazy one. Please?" said Vezon. He was meet with another punch to the face. "Party popper."

"Shut up!" yelled Tahu. With that Kopaka walked in. "Gali, as much as I hate to say it Tahu is right." Gali gasped, "The only way that this psycho will talk is if we force it out of him," Kopaka said.

"No fair I want to play," protested Vezon. Suddenly Kopaka frozen Vezon's arm. "Ahhhhhhh," he cried in pain. Then Tahu slammed Vezon in the fist causing his hand to brake. "It you don't want your entire arm broken, you'll tell us what you did to the Mahri," Tahu said coldly.

"Okay, okay," Vezon cried in pain, "Just stop! I sent them to another dimension with my Olmak. Okay?" Tahu melted the ice off of Vezon. "Which dimension?" Tahu said.

"I don't know!" Vezon cried. "Kopaka," Tahu cried, "No no no no, I really don't know. I just picked the first dimension I found, I swear!" pleaded Vezon.

"Enough," Axonn yelled as he walked in with Ackar and Vakama. "He is telling the truth, he really doesn't know. Now stop this torture, you are Toa you are above this." Axonn claimed.

"Tahu, Kopaka, I understand that you are worried for the Mahri, but this is no way to act. This is wrong, this is breaking the Toa code." Vakama said with a disappointing look in his eyes. Tahu and Kopaka suddenly realized it was. "We are deeply sorry Turaga," said Kopaka, "We just-" "Stop, you do not need to explain your selves, it is okay, you are just lucky you didn't cross a line that there was no coming back from," said Vakama. "As for you," Vakama said looking at Vezon, "Don't think we are done with you. You are going to go dimension to dimension if necessary to find the Mahri."

"It doesn't work like that," said Vezon, "There are an infinite amount of dimensions, the only hope of seeing the Mahri again is for them to find the Olmak of the dimension they are in and come to here."

"So your saying that we may never see them again?" asked Ackar.

"Yes and No," said Vezon, "Yes they may never make it back, but no there are always alternate Mahri you could take."

"You had better hope the Mahri find their way back," said Axonn as he picked Vezon up, "Because I'm not a Toa, so I'm not bound to a set of rules. Understand?"

Vezon gulped with fear in his eyes. "Take him away," said Axonn as he threw Vezon to the ground. "Lets go scum," said Ackar. After they left Axonn sat down. "I sure hope the Mahri are okay wherever they are," as he looked off in the distance.


	3. Trapped

**Chapter 3:**

_Again? _thought Jaller as he woke up on the floor, for the second time today. _This is not my day, _Jaller thought. _So, where am I now? _He got up and looked around. He appeared to be in a room, the walls were lined with a material he was not familiar with. The closes thing to it he knew of was protosteel. Maybe he could melt through it? He checked to see if his sword was with, but that was missing, as well as his Cordak blaster.However he still wore his mask and armor, _guess I'll have to melt through it manually. _As Jaller prepared to melt through the wall, a mysterious blue gas started filling the room. Suddenly Jaller's flame went out. "W-w-what is th-th-is? I-i-it's fr-fr-fr-freezing.", Jaller said shivering. Then he saw a barred door at the end of the room. He poked his head out in between the bars. "What in the name of Mata Nui?", Jaller said as he looked around. He was in a giant what he would describe prison. There were cages all around, and there were beings of all different shapes and sizes. "Where am I?" Jaller asked himself.

"First time in here?" said a mysterious figure.

"Who said that?" Jaller asked.

"I did.", Jaller looked across from him and saw a figure with spikes protruding from his armor. "Who are you?"

"Just call me Xplode."

"Alright Xplode where am I?", asked Jaller.

"You are in Hero Factory's maximum security prison, A lock. You must have done something really big to land yourself in here. So what did you do?", asked Xplode.

"You tell me what you did first," said Jaller.

"He he he, alright, I stole from an explosive plant, blew up the plant, and nearly killed 4 heroes. Your turn."

Jaller thought _Alright he thinks I'm a criminal to, I got to have him keep thinking that._ "My team and I tried to kill our rival gang, we came close before we were stopped. I don't know what they used but it brought me and Pridak down in seconds." Jaller said.

"Your lying," yelled a voice Jaller was all to familiar with, "You are Toa Heroes, you aren't killers," Pridak yelled, "I nearly conquered a whole world before I was stopped by Makuta."

"Makuta?" Xplode asked, "What's that?"

_Crap, Pridak is going to blow my cover. Got to think fast._ "Conquering? You liberated those stupid villages from my race, before Makuta, our most powerful warrior stopped you." Jaller cried.

"Oh if he was your most powerful warrior, why did you kill him then?" Pridak asked.

"Because, his views differed from ours over time.", Jaller said. _Well I suppose that is the truth in a way. _

"You killed your most powerful warrior just because of differing views? Impressive.", said Xplode.

"What no, I rotted in a prison for 1000 years!", Pridak cried, "I killed more Matoran than I can count!"

"Matoran, you mean your followers, no wonder you couldn't rule a world, you killed your own people! You idiot, I was also sent to the prison you went to, the only difference is is that I manged to escape with my team. Something you and your gang couldn't do." Jaller said.

"Only after your teammate died and transported you out with the power of the mask of life. And you weren't sent to the pit, you went there willingly." Pridak screamed.

"What are you talking about? We killed that fool after he tried to double cross us. (_Well now I lied, right now I hope Matoro isn't too pissed off from that comment. He truly was a greatest Toa on their team.) _And I don't know who sent you, but we were sent by Axonn, the most powerful member of the Order. And we got sent there after we killed six wanna be Toa. Now shut up before I make you shut up, with my hands around your throat!", Jaller yelled back

"Why I'd, I'LL KILL YOU!" Pridak screamed

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!", Jaller yelled back.

"Hey, Prisoner A30 and A35, shut up before you get moved to isolation!", Stringer yelled.

"Yeah Pridak, shut up," Xplode said, "Your nothing but a hero posing as a villain. Unlike, whats your name?"

"Jaller, Toa of Fire, Leader of the Toa Mahri.", Jaller said proudly.

"WHAT, NO! HE'S LYING, HE'S NO VILLAIN, HE'S THE HERO NOT ME! JALLER ONCE I GET OUT OF HERE I'M GOING TO RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB YOU WITH MY TWO BARE HANDS!" Pridak screamed his eyes red with rage.

"Pridak, you couldn't even escape the pit, you never will get out of here." Jaller said smugly. _Wow this is going even better that I though it would_ Jaller thought.

"I'LL KILL YOU!", Pridak screamed shackeing the bars of his cell, "DO YOU HEAR ME, I WI-"

"That's it A35, your done.", Stringer yelled. Suddenly Pridak's cage began to lift up and move, his cage passed Jaller's and they were face to face. Jaller gave Pridak a wink and said "See you later buddy."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", Pridak screamed in rage, then a green gas filled Pridak's cage and he passed out seconds later. With that his cage moved away and into another massive room.

"Wow," Xplode said, "That was intense."

"Yeah," Jaller said.

He started looking around at other prisoners, when he didn't see any more of his teammates he frowned.

"Whats the matter?", Xplode asked.

"I don't see any of my teammates. How many holding blocks are there?"

"If memory serves, there are four. I'm sure the rest of your team is in Cell Block B, you said you were the leader? Then that is why you are in Cell Block A. The most powerful and dangerous inmates are put here."

"Thanks, Now to figure out how to get out of here."

"Good Luck, let me know if you figure something out, I want out of there to you know.", Xplode said.

"Ha, alright, I'll let you know if I figure something out." _I just hope I can find my way home after I get out of here, that is if I do get out of here in the first place. _


	4. Escape

**Chapter 4:**

"Shut up already will you?!" yelled a prisoner.

"How about no," said Kongu, "What Dark-luck, the person in front of me is so Dark-serious."

"And stop talking like that, it is getting on my nerves", yelled another prisoner shot back.

"Kongu, Kongu is that you?"

"Oh there you are, glad to see you finally wake up from your nap.", Kongu replied, as he looked out in between the bars and looked down one cell to see Hewkii.

"I mean it, if you don't stop talking like that, I will personally break your jaw!" yelled the first prisoner prisoner.

"Oh shut up," Hewkii said using his mask power to remove the gravity from the prisoners cell, then suddenly magnifying it.

"What the-"THUD, the prisoner was out cold.

"Thanks, now wheres Jaller, Hahli, and Nuparu?", asked Kongu.

"Over here!" "And here." Kongu looked three cells above and two cells to right.

"Good to hear from you guys again. So any ideas on how to get out of here?", Hewkii asked.

"Hey, wheres Jaller?", Kongu asked.

"Is he okay!?", asked Hahli frantically.

"Don't worry Hahli, I'm sure your boy friend is fine Hahli." Kongu said with him and Hewkii laughing.

Hahli started to build an orb of water, then suddenly, a red gas filled her cell and her water dissipated.

"What is this stuff, AH, its burning hot!", Hahli screamed.

"Don't worry sister I got you!", Kongu yelled as he started to make a fierce wind to clear Hahli's cell when suddenly. ZAP, "Ah-h-h-h-h-h-h." Ssssss "Why is it always electricity?" Kongu asked before collapsing to the flow.

"Wait, do you hear that? Listen.", Nuparu said.

"NO! HE'S LYING, HE'S NO VILLAIN, HE'S THE HERO NOT ME! JALLER ONCE I GET OUT OF HERE I'M GOING TO RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB WITH MY TWO BARE HANDS!"

"Is that Pridak?", asked Nuparu.

"Wait, did he say Jaller?", asked Hewkii.

"See Hahli, your boyfriend is fi-i-i-i-i-i-i-i" Kongu started before Hahli created a drop of water in Kongu's cell activating the electricity in his cell.

"Why did that work?" asked Kongu.

"Hey Pridak, how ya doing?", Hewkii said sarcastically.

"I'LL KILL YOU, DO YOU HEAR ME I WI- AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Wow, he looks pissed.", said Nuparu.

Pridak looked over at the other Toa Mahri. He was preparing to say something until a green gas came down and he passed out seconds later.

"Well he looks like hes been doing well.", Kongu joked as he got back up onto his feet.

"I swear, do you ever shut up?" said that one prisoner from before.

"Oh great mister personality has woken up," Hewkii said.

"What is your name anyway?" Kongu asked.

"My name is Rotor, one of the greatest villains in all of-" Rotor started.

"Oh put a Kohlii ball in it.", said Hewkii.

"Put a what?", asked Rotor.

"Never mind.", said Nuparu. "Now how are we going to get out of here? asked Nuparu.

Then suddenly, multiple inmates started laughing and cheering things like"Good to finally see ya." and "We have been waiting for you."

"Weird, why are they cheering", asked Kongu

"It's because he is our ticket out of here.", said a yellow and green inmate.

"What do you mean?", Nuparu asked.

"You'll see."

Meanwhile...

"Hey, look its Pridak." said Ehlek.

"Pridak, what are you doing?" Mantax asked.

"Hey look alive newbies, we're getting out of here." said one of the inmates.

"What do you mean?", asked Kalmah.

"You'll see." said the inmate.

"Okay?", said Takadox.

Elsewhere...

"Whats going on?" asked Jaller

"You finally made it," Xplode yelled, "Looks like you don't need to try to figure out how to escape after all Jaller. Voltix is here."

"Who's that?" asked Jaller.

"Our ticket out of here." Xplode said, "Just wait, once the power goes down, find your team and find me next to the portal. Okay?"

"Got it.", Jaller said.

Then a few seconds later, the power went down.

"Go," yelled Xplode

With that Jaller ran over to the next cell block and yelled, "Toa Mahri, come to me!" Jaller yelled.

"Jaller!" yelled four familiar voices.

"Hurray lets g-AHHHHH!" Jaller screamed.

"JALLER!" Hahli screamed. Jaller fell to his knees as a knife was stabbed into his side. He looked down at the knife and looked up to see Pridak.

"Told you I would kill you as soon as I escaped.", said Pridak with a wicked smile.

"NO!", yelled Hewkii, at that moment he struck Pridak in the face with a stone came up out of the ground and hit Pridak in the face, Pridak bleed and fell to the ground.

"Jaller!" Hahli cried as she and Kongu caught caught Jaller before he hit the ground.

"Get to the portal, I got us a ticket out of here, they thinks we are villains. Go." said Jaller. Hewkii, Nuparu, Kongu, and Hahli all picked up Jaller and ran over to the portal.

"What happened?" asked Xplode.

"He got cheap shot by Pridak.", Nuparu said.

"Some hero Pridak turned out to be," said Xplode, "Alright lets go, get in the portal." Then Xplode jumped in and suddenly went flying up.

"Let go!", yelled Hewkii. With that the Toa Mahri jumped into the portal and started travailing to their unknown destination.

"Grab Pridak and lets get out of here!" yelled Kalmah. Mantax slung Pridak over his shoulder and ran towards the portal, "Next stop,freedom," yelled Ehlek. Then the Barraki jumped into the portal and started their journey as well.


	5. New surroundings

The Toa Mahri were flying through a portal heading to who knows where. The Barraki where in the same portal, however they where in a different situation.

"There is our escape!", cried Mantax as he saw a opening on to another planet from in the portal.

"Lets go!", yelled Ehlek as him and his fellow Barraki jumped onto their destination. "Where the heck are we?", asked Takadox. They where on a strange, jungle looking planet. "Well, lets go find a place to set up camp," said Kalmah, the Barraki grabbed Pridak and started to look for a camp they could establish.

Meanwhile...

The Toa Mahri had arrived at what appeared to be a large factory filled with villains.

"Okay, put him down over here.", said Xplode as he directed the Mahri to an operating table. "Any of you a surgeon?", he asked.

"Well, I'm a healer, I know a trick that should work, but I need water and for it to be quiet.", said Hahli.

"Alright be right back.", said Xplode as him and a green villain ran to go get the supplies. A minute later the two where back with a large bucket of water and plasma walls.

"This plasma should block the sound", said the green villain. He set up the walls around the Mahri and it went silent.

"Okay thanks. Alright Hahli focus, you can do this." Then a orb of water came up and went over Jaller chest. "Hewkii, Kongu, now." The Toa of Stone and Air combined powers and the water turned into a yellow green color. Then Hahli put it onto Jaller and the water circulated around his wound. It started to hiss and Jaller flinched in pain. Then the water dissipated reveling a healed wound. Then Hahli fainted, but Nuparu was there to catch her. "If that wound had been any bigger then I don't think I would have been able to heal it.", said Hahli who was back on her feet. All the Toa took a seat and waited. Suddenly Jaller sat up breathing heavy. "What the-" Jaller started before he was cut off by a hug by his team.

"Hey guys, what happened? Where are we?", asked Jaller as he stood up.

"Good to see your alright.", said Xplode. "Here, our boys raided the Hero's weapons safe, and nobody claimed these, so we figured they were yours." Then he dumped the Mahri's weapons onto the ground. They picked up their weapons and put then away. Then Jaller took a step forward. "Where are we? And who sent us that portal?"

"Well, we are currently on planet Alpha Bendata prime 6-5-X. And as for the portal, that was the boss, but you can't meet him yet. First you have to prove your worth.",said Xplode. "Since you all seem ready and now have your weapons back, we have a job for you to do. We want you to go to Planet Beta Tella 9-0-T and steal some new grade weapons from the facility. You may do with the workers as you please. We will arrange transportation. So are you in?", asked Xplode.

The Mahri all looked at each other, then they all turned their gaze to Jaller. Jaller nodded his head and looked at Xplode. "Were in."

"Great, I'll go make the necessary arrangements. Thunder will fill you in on deaails on the base.", Xplode said. A bulky silver figure walked over to the Toa. "I'm Thunder," said the large figure in a booming voice "now, here are the blueprints to the factory. There is a weak spot here at the air shaft. If you break into there it will bring you to their offices. Now they will be closed so there won't be any workers, other that security, but you can take care of them. Now the weapons are on the ground floor in a safe. If you can crack the safe load up the weapons into the special cases we will give you. Then it is a straight shot to the truck and back to here. Any questions?", said Thunder. The Mahri shook their heads. "Good, now it looks like Xplode is back.

"Alright, the truck is ready, here are the special cases. The weapons will fit into them and make them easier to transport. Now lets go.", said Xplode. He handed each of the Mahri one case and led them to the truck. "Now, just bring the weapons back and you will be closer to getting to see the big boss. Now go"

The Toa Mahri loaded up into the back of the truck and took off.

"Jaller, what are we going to do?", asked Hewkii.

"We are going to climb our way to the top. The boss as they call him seemed to have control over portals, I wager he is this dimensions Olmak wielder. And he is our only way home. So we are going to climb to the top of his ranks and get ourselves home. Everyone understand?", asked Jaller. They all looked at him and nodded as the Toa went off to go do something they never thought they would be doing, stealing weapons for a bunch of villains.


	6. First Mission

**Chapter 6:**

"Alright, here's the drop zone, I'll meet you the pickup site, go go go.", said the pilot of the strange craft the likes the Toa Mahri had never seen before.

"Lets go!", yelled Jaller as he and the Mahri all jumped onto the roof of the building. Once they all landed the pilot took off and the Mahri discussed their plan of attack.

"So we go through the air vent, to the office complex, and down to the vault, while dogging security?", asked Hewkii.

"Yep," said Jaller.

"Well sounds simple enough," said Kongu sarcastically.

"Shut up and lets get this done", snapped Hahli. Hewkii popped the top off of the shaft and the Toa descended down, until they reached the office level.

"Nice place," said Nuparu.

"Come on, down the stairs," said Hahli. The team went down the stairs until they reached the bottom and a door read, "Authorized Personnel Only".

"This is the place", said Hewkii. Jaller cracked the door and looked into the room. "Alright there are six guards, so I'll take the two in front of the safe, Hahli you take the one with a trident, Kongu you get the one with the war hammer, Nuparu the one with the telescope piece, Hewkii you get the ugly one. Got it? Good, lets go.", said Jaller. Then the Toa ran out the door and charged at the guards.

Jaller ran towards the two at the safe _I'll take out the small one and then the big one _thought Jaller. The Toa Mahri of fire jumped up and kicked one in the chest with both legs sending the guard into the safe door with a thud. _Now for the bi- ugh! _Jaller thought before he was in a head lock.

"You and your friends aren't going any where.", said the bulky guard. The other guard was still reeling from Jaller's hit.

"No, we are.", said Jaller as he heated his body up until the guard couldn't hold him any longer. Then Jaller cocked back his fist and swung, the guard caught his fist. "Uh oh", said Jaller.

Hahli on the other hand was having better luck, she had already disarmed her guard and was moving in to finish the job. She conjured a large orb of water and flung it at the guard. He was trapped in it and slammed into the wall knocking him out instantly. "Well, that wasn't too hard now was it?", said Hahli.

Kongu on the other hand was not having as great a luck. His guard was twice his size and strength, "Your a big boy," smirked Kongu. Suddenly he charged at the guard as fast as he could. The guard caught and threw Kongu ten feet across the room, and grabbed his hammer and swung at him. _This is going to probably hurt,_thought Kongu. The guard hit Kongu in the chest and Kongu flew across the room and slammed into a wall leaving a dent. _Yep, that hurt_ thought Kongu as he fell to the ground.

Nuparu and Hewkii had already beat their guards by clocking them in the head with Earth and Stone. "I'll help Jaller, you help Kongu.", said Nuparu.

"Okay", said Hewkii.

Jaller slammed into the safe as the guard threw him after stopping his attack. "Ow, that's going to hurt in the morning."

"You don't know the half of it," said the guard. He moved in to finish the job until he was struck directly in the head by a ball of water. "What the heck?", asked the guard.

"Surprise", the guard turned around only to be met with a giant fist made of earth to the face. The guard fell to his knees and landed on top of the other guard.

"Thanks for the save guys," said Jaller as he got to his feet, "I owe you one."

"Wonder how stone for brains is doing," asked Nuparu. The three Toa looked to see Kongu and Hewkii both clinging on to giant guard.

"We'll bring you down one way or another!", cried Kongu. The guard simply grabbed Kongu and Hewkii with each of his giant hands and flung them into the wall.

"Forget this guy," said Hewkii. He activated his mask power and reduced the gravity of the guard, then as he reached the ceiling magnified the gravity ten times its normal pull. The guard hit the ground and didn't get back up.

"Have good-nice dreams," said Kongu.

"Alright now that that's done, lets get into this safe.", said Jaller. He focused a beam of heat and applied it the the safe's handle. After about five minutes the safe gave and Nuparu opened the door. "Grab the weapons and lets get out of here.", ordered Jaller. The five Toa Mahri loaded up the cases Xplode gave to them with the weapons and left the base.

"Jaller, are you sure about this? I mean we are giving weapons to villains, won't innocent people get hurt?", asked Hahli in a concerned tone.

"I know what we are doing is wrong, but we have no choice. If we don't get to the villain's boss we can't get home. Not to mention we are fugitives of the law. I doubt that those Heroes would give us a chance to explain ourselves.", said Jaller. He looked back at his team and could tell they were all thinking the same thing that Hahli was. "Listen guys, I know you don't feel right about this, neither do I, but if there is any chance any of us will get back home we have to do this. That doesn't mean we can't do a little sabotage though.", said Jaller. He opened his case and applied some heat to the gun until there was a hole in the side of it, "Now if they ask we tell them that one of the guards got a shot off and hit the weapon. We can do the same to other weapons and missions as well. Don't worry guys, we may be acting like villains, but we are still Toa, now come on, lets get back to the hideout, we're one step closer to home." The Mahri made their way to the pickup site and loaded up into the ship.

"What took you so long?", asked the pilot.

"One of the guards woke up as we were loading up and got some shots at the weapons, we had to salvage what we could.", replied Nuparu.

"Bummer, well lets get back to base. I hope at least some of the weapons still work," said the pilot at the ship took off. The Mahri were all sitting cramped in the back of the ship. "We'll be home soon, don't you guys worry. We'll be home soon," said Jaller as the ship went into light speed.


	7. The rooming situation

**Chapter 7:**

The Toa reach the base about four hours later. They had sabotaged three of the five weapons they collected. They were greeted by Xplode.  
"How did it go?", he asked.

"Well as we were loading the weapons into the cases one of the guards got a few shots off, we salvaged what we could.", said Hewkii. The Mahri handed him the weapons and he looked them over, "That's a shame, oh well we can still use parts from the busted ones. Now then since you have already proven yourselves villains why don't I give you a tour of where you will be staying for the time being? Come on," said Xplode as he started to walk into the base. "Now this is where we will store all the weapons, money, supplies and so forth. Over in the next room is where we store the trucks and ships. This big area here is for villains to talk and meet up, if you want.", said Xplode.  
"Hey whats that up there?", asked Kongu as he pointed to a room near the ceiling. "That's the bosses room, you may get there eventually, but you still have a long ways to go. Over there are the meeting rooms, that is where you go to receive your next mission. Now in this next room is the cafeteria. We serve food at eight, twelve, and seven, don't be late. If you follow me here are the living quarters." Xplode lead the Toa in to a large room with housing structures on top of housing structures. "You guys are in room G-17. There are five beds already prepared for you in there with pillows, blankets, and a small table for you to put your things down on, and a few chair and a couch. There is also a closet for storing your weapons and armor, a fully stocked fridge filled with water and some fruit, a fireplace, and a Television so you can know what is going on it the galaxy, and to get a few laughs. I'll go ahead and let you get settled into your room. I'll meet you at the cafeteria in two hours.", said Xplode. He left and went over toward the meeting rooms and left the Toa to go find their rooms.

"G-17 huh? Alright lets go find it and get settled in.", said Jaller. Him and the rest of the Toa Mahri went up the stairs and found their room. Nuparu opened the door and said, "Whoa, this is an incredibly nice place! Way better than my room on Metru-Nui." The rest of the Mahri walked in and started to take in their surroundings. Hewkii and Nuparu went over to the closet and put their weapons away. Meanwhile Kongu was trying to figure out how the TV worked. Jaller went over to the fridge and opened it up to see an assortment of fruit and twenty bottles of water. "Whoa, check this out, Xplode forgot to mention this room," said Hahli. The rest of the team went over to find a white room with what appeared to have a large tube hat had weird handles in it and something coming out the top of it. There was also a elevated bowl with foists protruding out of it as well as more handles that when turned, like the ones in the tube, water would come out of another foist. There was also a strange bowl that was lower to the ground that when a little latch was pulled would cause the water in the bowl to spin and leave in the hole in the bottom, then new water would fill its place. "Weird," said Hewkii. The team left the room and sat down on the furniture. There were three recliners and a sofa that could fit three. Jaller Hahli and Hewkii took the recliners, while Nuparu and Kongu sat on the sofa, Kongu had also finally figured out how to work the TV and tuned into the news.

"Breaking News tonight, five top secret weapons were stolen from a factory last night, guards say there were five intruders and that they each had some sort of control over the elements, authorities are still searching for the whereabouts of these criminals now.", said the reporter.

"Heavy," said Hewkii. Right after Hewkii said that there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it!", announced Kongu. He walked up and open the door to find a white and green figure at the door, Kongu could tell it was a girl. She was only a little taller than Kongu and had guns on either side of her in holsters.

"Hi, my name is Latanya, I heard you guys just moved in. I figured I'd welcome you to the neighborhood per say. My room is just four doors down.", said Latanya.

"Nice to meet you Latyana, I'm Kongu and that's Hewkii in brown, Hahli in blue, Jaller in red, and Nuparu in black.", said Kongu.

"It's Latanya, and its nice to meet you to," said Latanya eyeing Hewkii. Hewkii just looked around awkwardly and smiled. "I hope I'll be able to get to know you guys better, bye," said Latanya as she gave Hewkii a wink. Hewkii just looked around confused as she walked away. Kongu, Nuparu and Jaller started to burst out laughing at this.

"Ha ha ha, Hewkii I, ha ha ha," laughed Kongu as he fell onto his side with laughter. Nuparu and Jaller were also on their side laughing, until Hahli smacked both on the side of the head.

"Ow, what was that for?", the two asked in unison.

"For laughing at Hewkii's feelings," said Hahli. "Sometimes I just don't get you Hahli," said Jaller rubbing his head.. Hahli just smiled and said, "You all know that he likes Maku."

Kongu started to laugh even harder after Hahli said that, "HA HA HA HA, Man, and I thought that Jaller had a complicated love life!"

"What's that suppose to mean," said Jaller and Hahli. Then the two looked at each other and just looked away each blushing. "HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"Shut up Kongu," said Hewkii as he reduced Kongu's gravity so he floated in midair. Hewkii walked over and brought Kongu over to the white room.  
"No! Wait Hewkii what are you doing? I'm sorry," pleaded Kongu. Hewkii opened the tube and pulled one of the switches, then he closed the tube and put his electrical chains around the handles to open the tube. Kongu tried to open the door put got electrocuted. "Ah Hewkii its freezing cold! Let me out! Please," said Kongu.  
"Not till you learn your lesson, see you in a while Kongu," said Hewkii as he walked out the door. "Nooooooooo!", cried Kongu as Hewkii shut the door. "How long you going to keep him in there?", asked Hahli.  
"Forty-five minute or so. Enough time for us to all get settled in and be ready to go meet Xplode.", replied Hewkii. The four remaining Toa went over to where their beds were. There were five nicely made beds lined up against the wall. Jaller grabbed the far left one, Hahli the next, then Hewkii and Nuparu. Leaving Kongu the be on the far right side. Jaller and Hahli then put their weapons in the closet as well and sat down along with Hewkii and Nuparu and flipped through the channels on the TV. After about thirty minutes of that Nuparu said, "Don't you think it's about time to let Kongu out of that tube?"  
"Yeah your right," said Hewkii. He walked over and opened the door to see a shivering Kongu cowering on the floor of the tube. "Alright buddy, you learned your lesson, time to get you out of there.", said Hewkii. He took off the chains and opened the door. Kongu slowly walked out shivering and went over to the other Toa. Then he gave Jaller a big hug. "Ah, Kongu what the heck are you doing? Your freezing cold.", said Jaller. Due to this the Toa of Fire started to heat himself up to combat the cold. As Jaller warmed up, Kongu hugged him tighter.  
"Your so w-w-warm", shivered Kongu. After ten minutes of Jaller and Kongu warming up, Kongu let go and went over to Hewkii. Kongu punched Hewkii in the arm as hard as he could. "You had that coming," said Kongu. Hewkii just laughed and went to go sit down. Kongu put the rest of his stuff away and joined his team-mates. After a while Hahli said, "About time we go and meet Xplode don't you think?"  
"Yeah your right, come guys lets go," said Jaller as the Toa Mahri got up and went to the cafeteria.


	8. Help on the way

**Chapter 8:**

The Mahri walked out of their room and started to make their way towards the cafeteria. "What do you think Xplode wants to talk about?", asked Hewkii.

"Probably about another job or something," replied Nuparu. When the Toa reached the cafeteria, they looked around in aw at the giant pink room. They saw a huge line of villains of all shapes and sizes. Then they saw Xplode signaling them over to the table he was at. "Glad you made it, alright now lets talk about your next job." The Toa sat down with Xplode as he went on to describe the details of the next job. "On the planet Terra Aqua-Serra there is an underwater factory that is manufacturing a new type of armor that would deflect even a Hero Core Blast. We need you and your team to go get it. We'll provide you with scuba gear to get down there.", said Xplode.

"Don't bother, we don't need it," said Jaller.

"What do you mean?", asked Xplode.

"We have a 'special' ability acquired from our travels on our home world. Just get us there and we can handle the rest," said Hahli.

"Well, okay then," said Xplode a little confused, "Anyways, we won't be able to get you out of here for a week, so until then just relax and get prepared." Xplode then proceeded to take a large bit out of the piece of food that he was eating. "You should try this stuff, its delicious."

"Thanks, but we prefer something a little more fruity," said Nuparu.

"Suit yourself, more for me," said Xplode. The Mahri decided to excuse themselves and walked back to their room. When the Toa reached their room, they found a familiar green and white figure in their room, along with an unfamiliar red and black villain. They were going through the Toa's closet.

"I'm telling you all we need to do is find some dirt on these newbies and we'll be able to make them take all our jobs, while we recive the credit. We can also black mail them into doing whatever we want!", said the red and black one.

"Maybe Splitface, maybe," said Latanya as she was holding Hewkii's spear.

"Hey!", yelled Jaller, "What do you think your doing here!" Splitface and Latanya's eyes widened as they look over at the Mahri. "Nothing, we were uh just, you know-," started Splitface before he was cutoff by Kongu. "You had better leave quick-fast before we make-force you."

"Wait, what?", asked Splitface. "Get out now before we force you out," said Hahli.

"Fine," said Latanya as she put down Hewkii's spear, "Come on lets get out of here Splitface."

"Coming," replied Splitface as the two walked out the door with Splitface shouldering Nuparu causing the Toa to take a step back. Nuparu cursed under his breath and sat down on the couch. Hewkii picked up his spear and walked into the white room to clean it off. Jaller walked into the closet to find it ransacked.

"Damn it, they wrecked the place!", yelled Jaller as he went through the rest of the team's stuff. Hahli walked in and the two began to clean up the mess that the two villains had made. After about ten minutes they had the task complete. They then joined the remaining Mahri in the living room and took a seat while Kongu was channel surfing again.

Back on Spherus Magna...

Vezon sat in his prison cell. True he could have left at anytime he stayed, waiting for the rest of his plan to follow through. He sure did fool those Toa and Glatorian, they actually thought that they hurt him. The most impressive part though had to be the fact that he tricked Axonn. Who knew when you give one of the voices control that it would trick even and Order agent. _We sure are good at this whole acting thing huh?_ Thought Vezon. The different voices in his head replied with different answers. Vezon knew exactly were he sent the Toa Mahri, but none of the Toa from this dimension would ever find out. The plan was perfect. Well, nearly perfect, there was still one major odd ball, the Toa Mahri. If they were successful in finding the Olmak of that dimension then they could get back to their dimension. But that would never happen right? The wielder of the Olmak in that dimension was a criminal lord with a huge network of villains, not to mention that the Barraki would surly try to stop them. What sucked was that Vezon couldn't check to see, if he used his Olmak the Toa would know that his prison cell didn't nullify the effects of his mask like they thought it did. _Relax Vezon there is no way the Mahri would get to that Von Nebula character, there is literally a giant factory of Heroes they would certainly join, the plan will work don't worry. Soon when all the Toa and Glatorian and Turaga gather for their giant once a year meeting I can send them all to that lovely little lava dimension. Soon you will be ruling the world Vezon, soon. _

Meanwhile still...

"My fellow Turaga I have gathered you here today to discuss and important matter, said Turaga Dume. "A group of Heroes has volunteered to go searching for the Toa Mahri. Brutaka says that he can trace the Toa Mahri by reading the recent portals that Vezon used and that the new Olmak that Helryx gave him can transport the group to that dimension. It is up to us to decide whether or not to allow this group to go and search for the Mahri."

"Who is in the group?", asked Turaga Vakama.

"The group is composed of Takanuva, Gresh, Kinna, Macku, and Axonn.", said Turaga Dume.

"I say no, we can't afford to lose any more Toa. If the Mahri are truly as mighty as we make them out to be then they will be able to get home no problem. We just have to hope that the Toa Mahri can make it back on their own.", said Turaga Whenua.  
"I second that," said Turaga Onewa.  
"Click, triji, eee," said Nuji.

"I'll take that as another no," said Turaga Dume.

"Well I say that we send the team. If there is anything we can do to improve the chance of the Mahri returning home I say we take it. For all we know they could be in prison or something, or in danger and need help. We can't take that risk.", said Turaga Nokama.  
"I agree with Nokama we can't just abandon the Toa Mahri. Like you said the Toa Mahri are known for being a mighty team of Toa, if the group does find them then they can bring both themselves and the group back. I say we send the team," said Turaga Vakama.  
"I also think this is a Happy-good plan," said Turaga Matau.

"Well then that is three for it, and three against it. We will have to debate until someone changes their mind," said Turaga Dume.

"No, we won't," said Turaga Nuji in matoran.

"Nuji, you, you just spoke in matoran!", gasped Onewa.

"I've changed my mind. When the Mahri were returned to Metru-Nui by Matoro they were willing to go back a rescue him, despite the fact that they were safe at home. They understood true unity and duty. Who are we to do any less? We have to try, if the Mahri get home before the rescue team than we can just guide the rescue team home. But if the Mahri can't be found or worse are dead, we have to have at least tried. Vakama said it best we can't just abandon the Mahri in their time of need. If we don't try then we don't deserve to call ourselves heroes, instead we would be cowards who were too afraid to do anything."

"Those are wise words indeed, thank you Nuji," said Turaga Dume. Nuji had a tear rolling down his cheek.  
"Me an Onewa have changed our minds, Nuji is right we can't just abandon the Toa Mahri," said Turaga Whenua.

"Then it is decided. Let the team know that they will be sent out within the day," said Turaga Dume.


	9. Jaller's new friend

**Chapter 9: **

"Alright, we're all ready to go, you really sure you can get us to the Toa Mahri's current dimension?", asked Takanuva.

"It's simple, I can trace and reuse the recent patterns of Vezon's Olmak and open you the same portal. Now you have all been briefed on the mission correct?", asked Brutaka.

"Yes," everyone replied.

"Good, now once you go through, the only way back is to find and use that dimension's Olmak. Now is everyone ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," said Gresh. Ackar walked over to Kinna and Gresh and said his goodbyes and let the two join the rest of the rescue team.  
"Alright everyone, I found it, Axonn are you linked with Helryx?", asked Brutaka.  
"Yep, now open the portal," said Axonn.  
"Okay good luck everyone, hope to see you all very soon," said Brutaka as he opened the portal. The team waved goodbye and stepped through the portal. After a sudden yellow flash of light they were gone.

"I sure hope they find the Mahri and make it home safely," said Tahu.  
"I'm sure they will, come on we got work to do," said Gali.

At the Toa Mahri's room...

"Hey, we're all out-gone of fruit!", complained Kongu.

"I'll go get some more, you guys just relax," sad Jaller as he got up and headed out the door. He walked down to the cafeteria and as Jaller rounded the corner when, WHAM! Jaller and whoever ran into him were on the ground. "Ow," said Jaller as he got up and looked at who it was that ran head on into him. It was a female about the same body type and size of Hahli, but a little skinnier, she was red and orange just like Jaller and she was carrying a jug of water. Or was carrying a jug of water before she spilled it all over her and Jaller. "Hey, why don't you watch were yo-", started the girl before she stopped and stared at Jaller. "H-hi, my name is uh Tavera, whats uh whats yours?", asked Tavera.  
"What, oh my name is Jaller," said Jaller as he was wiping the water off his armor as best he could.  
"Oh, well um are you okay? Did I hurt you?"  
"No, I'm fine. You?"  
"Well yeah I guess, but I have to refill my water now," said Tavera.  
"Here, I'll help you out," said Jaller.  
"Really!? Um I mean thanks," said Tavera.  
_Weird _thought Jaller. He and Tavera went over to the machine that filled up jugs of water, while the jug was filling up, Jaller decided to grab the fruit which was conveniently next to the machine. After the jug filled up Jaller picked it up and followed Tavera back to her room. Once the two reached her room Jaller set the jug down on the counter and started to head for the door when Tavera stopped him. "Ah are you going already?", Tavera asked.  
"Well yeah I've got to get back to my team," said Jaller. "Can't you stay just a little bit longer?"  
"Funny, Hahli is always asking me that same question," said Jaller.  
"Who's this Hahli?", Tavera asked snidely, but Jaller didn't seem to notice.  
"She's a really close friend," said Jaller. _Great I've got some competition _thought Tavera.  
"Well I must be on my way, nice to meet you Tavera.", said Jaller as he walked out the door.  
"Bye Jaller," said Tavera. "He will be mine," Tavera whispered to herself, "And I have just the thing to make him mine."

"Jaller your finally back, what took so long Kongu hasn't stopped wining about how hungry he is," said Hewkii.

"I just bumped into someone and helped her out after I spilled her jug of water," said Jaller. He put the fruit down on the table and Kongu insistently grabbed some and started to eat.

"Wait, her? Who is she?!", demanded Hahli. Hewkii and Nuparu were laughing until Hahli gave them a death glare and the two shut up. Kongu was too busy stuffing his face with fruit to laugh or even hear what was going on.

"Just a girl I meet, she was about your size, but your a little bigger around the waist, and she was red and orange like me. Whats the big deal?",said Jaller. Hewkii and Nuparu grabbed Kongu and rushed into the white room. "Whats the big id- NO NO NO I won't go back in that tube of torture! You can't mak-", started Kongu.  
"Shut up you idiot, Jaller just messed up bad," said Nuparu.  
"What did he do?", asked Kongu.  
"He meet another girl and accidentally said that Hahli is fat and Hahli is going to freak out, we won't be in the line of fire.", said Hewkii.  
"Oh, I see," said Kongu. Then Jaller walked into the room dripping with water and with a giant slap mark across his face.  
"So how did she handle-take the news?", asked Kongu. Jaller shoved Kongu into the tube and shut the door. "NO NO NO JALLER I'M BEGGING YOU DON'T!", pleaded Kongu.  
"Ha, I'm just kidding buddy," said Jaller as he opened the door. The four Toa waited in there until they thought Hahli had calmed down.

Meanwhile at Makuhero City...

There was a blinding flash of yellow light and suddenly five figures stood there. "Alright, now lets see if we can find anyone who has seen the Mahri," said Takanuva. Him and the rest of his team went up to these strange Battera looking figures and asked if anyone saw a team like them. All of them mostly said nothing and walked away.  
"Hey, maybe they can help," said Gresh.  
"Who?", asked Kinna.  
"Them," said Gresh pointing to a giant billboard with a white figure on it, "They call themselves Heroes, we are Heroes, see the connection?", asked Gresh sarcastically.  
"It's worth a shot, come on lets go," said Axonn as the group started walking to the giant white building that had a H on the front of it.


	10. Beginning the search

**Chapter 10:**

"So do we just knock on the front door, or something?", asked Macku. Her and the group had been walking towards the building for twenty minutes now and they where trying to decide how to ask for help.

"Well, yeah. I mean unless anyone else has any better ideas," said Kinna. Finally the group reached the entrance, Axonn went to push the door open when all of a sudden the door split in two and went into the walls. "What the heck?", said Axonn. The group continued in with Axonn having to duck down to get in since he was so tall. They went up to a counter where a female like robot was sitting. She looked up and suddenly gasped. She hit a button on her keyboard and an alarm went off. Within seconds seven heroes were in the room. The rescue team looked around and saw a group of different colored robots pointing weapons at them. Then a silver one stepped forward and said, "My name is Duncan Bulk, put down your weapons and kick them over before we open fire on you." The group did as they were told and kicked their weapons over. Then heroes came over to them and put cuffs on them and brought them to a large elevator.

"Um, Axonn, whats the plan now?", asked Gresh.

"Play it cool and do as they ask, remember we didn't do anything wrong, I think," said Axonn.

"Think!?", cried Kinna.

"Relax, this isn't the first time this has ever happened to me," said Axonn. The group was brought into a large room and they were all seated and had their hands and feet chained to the floor. The same silver figure and a white figure walked into the room and sat down in front of the group.

"Who are you and why did you come here?", asked the white one.

"We came here seeking help in fining our friends," said Takanuva, "There are five of them and they are each a different color."

"Hey Stormer, you don't think they mean those five that were busted for street brawling do you?", asked Bulk.  
"Maybe, hang on," said Stormer. Stormer pulled out a little machine that when he waved his hand over it in suddenly displayed a large blue screen. After sorting through some files he pulled up ten mugshots and showed it to the group, "Can you identify these figures?"

"Hey look! Its them, Jaller, Hahli, Kongu, Hewkii, and Nuparu. And the Barraki as well," said Takanuva. "Do you know where they are?"

"Yes, we know exactly where they are, but first tell us everything you know about them," said Stormer.

"Don't tell them anything, he's lying they don't know where the Mahri or Barraki are at all," said Axonn.

"How did you," started Bulk before he was cut off by Axonn, "Look here is the deal, we can help you find our friends and the Barraki if you let us go and give us any information you have on them. Or you will let us go and not revive our help in catching the Barraki for your prison."

"Sorry we aren't in a very trusting mood, we did just go through a full scale invasion. And what makes you think that you can just leave after breaking the law, and that your friends will walk away scotch free?", asked Stormer.

"Because your lying about us breaking a law, you can't just hold us here, I know that is against your law, and because our friends are heroes on our world, but got arrested for fighting as you mentioned before against their rivals the Barraki who have killed hundreds of innocent lives just for the thrill of it. And I know that you will want them in your prison now after I told you this because you know any lives lost because of the Barraki is on your heads.", said Axonn.

Bulk and Stormer looked at each other for a second and then looked at Axonn. "Well if your friends are so called heroes then why did they rob a weapons factory a week ago? Answer me that," said Bulk.

"They aren't lying, apparently the Mahri did rob that factory. That I can't answer for you.", said Axonn.

"Why would Jaller do that? That's not like him or the others at all. Wait, you have mug shots of the Mahri. So you had them at one point, what happened?", asked Takanuva.  
"Remember, I will know if you are lying to us," said Axonn.

Stormer looked at Bulk and then looked at the group, "Alright, here is what went down, a week and a half ago there was a mass break out in our prison. It was an orchestrated event and we have been scrambling to get all the prisoners. The prisoners escaped through a portal and left to a unknown location. Your friends were part of this.", said Stormer.

"Wait, you don't think the Mahri are being controlled do you? Think about it, the Mahri are heroes and would never do something like this unless they were being forced to. This wouldn't be the first time this has happened to them, some villain could have mind control powers like the gold skinned being and just be pulling the strings.", said Takanuva.

"Gold skinned being, mind control, again, wait what?", asked Bulk.  
"Don't," said Stormer, "Okay then I'll check and see if any villains have mind control capabilities." After searching through some more files Stormer looked at the group, "You may be right, there are five villains who have known mind controlling powers. The witchdoctor and his special rocks, Glydom and his mind control powers, Takadox and his hypnotizing eyes, Tavera and her mind control dust, and Tylodon and his control over minds.", said Stormer.

"Well Takadox is one of the Barraki and the Mahri know better than to fall for that trick, so that leaves four other villains," said Axonn.

"Three, the witchdoctor didn't have any of his rocks on him so he is out," said Bulk.

"Hey, look at this footage, after the red one is stabbed Glydom runs and stops beside the group for a second, then they talk to Xplode and jump through the portal. Didn't Glydom work for Xplode at one time?", asked Bulk.  
"Yeah, I think he did a couple years back," said Stormer.

"Wait, did you say Jaller got STABBED?", yelled Takanuva.

"What, oh yeah by a white prisoner, a Barraki as you call them, but he must have gotten better since one day later he robbed a weapon factory.", said Bulk.

"Oh, okay," said Takanuva.  
"Enough of this, are going to let us help you or not?", asked Axonn. Stormer and Bulk looked at each other and then Stormer said, "Fine, you can help. But don't even think about double crossing us, the only reason we are even letting you help is because you know the Mahri as you call them."

"Right," said Axonn, even though he knew they were lying. The truth was that they were desperate, and Axonn hoped to exploit that. "Well then, lets get right to it then." Stormer de-cuffed the group and brought them to a briefing room. "Once we find any activity of your friends we will let you know and send you off, in the mean time we will arrange rooming for you.", said Bulk.

"Alright," said Axonn. The group was then led to a room half an hour later. It was one large room with five beds, the group found their weapons already inside. Once the heroes left everyone settled in. Suddenly Axonn got a message, "Axonn its Helryx, report."  
"Helryx, we have not located the exact location of the Mahri, but we have befriended the local heroes of this dimension and are beginning the search, will keep you updated."  
"Good, alright over and out."

"Soon we will find and save the Mahri, again," said Takanuva.  
"The Mahri seem to be a glutton for punishment you know that," said Gresh.  
"You don't know the half of it," said Takanuva, Macku, and Axonn together.


	11. Controlled

**Chapter 11:**

1 week later

"Alright, your trip is a go. Head down to the loading dock and get on your ship, it will be the medium blue one. Also there has been a change in plans. Tavera is being deployed with you, she has some knowledge of the base," said Xplode.

"What! Why is that tramp coming!", said Hahli  
"Okay, we'll be there soon," said Jaller. "Alright Mahri, lets load up and get ready to go."  
"Jaller no, no no I refuse to let that hut wrecker tag along!", protested Hahli.  
"Hahli," said Jaller as he put his hand on Hahli's shoulder, "Please, come with. We are going to be in an ocean, that is where you are most powerful. Not to mention you know how I love it when the water shimmers off your mask." Hahli blushed and said, "O-okay I'll go."  
The Mahri grabbed their weapons and went down to the ship. They strapped in and took off. About four hours later they reached their destination. The ship dropped the back door and the Mahri unbuckled and went to the edge. "Wait you forgot the scuba gear!", said the pilot.

"We don't need it," said Hewkii.

"What?", said the pilot.

"Just trust us," said Nuparu.

"Okay, the randeyvu at the large rock over there," said the pilot. Then the Mahri all dove into the water and began to swim down. Since Matoro gave the Mahri the power to be amphibious they had no trouble breathing in the vast ocean.

"Look, there is the lab. Lets get this done quick-fast be get out of here," said Kongu. The Mahri swam towards the lab and found the port Xplode told them about. Nuparu used the hacking device and the Mahri were granted access. After the cabin depressurized the Mahri were in.

"Alright, Tavera is a no show. We'll proceed as planned" said Jaller as he viewed the holographic map of the facility, "The armor we are looking for is on the tenth floor. We're on the fourth right now. The air vents are too small to go through so we have to go the hard way. The security room is on the third floor so we need to send someone up there. Nuparu, your going to use your mask power to sneak into the security room and then radio us back when you have taken the room. After that you'll direct us to the armor. Understand?"

"Yes, see you guys later," said Nuparu. Suddenly Nuparu disappeared and the Mahri waited for him to take over the room. Nuparu walked down the hall on the next floor up, not seen by anyone. He looked ahead to see two massive guards at the other end of the hall. _Whoa, those guys are as big as Maxilos. _After he slipped pass the guards Nuparu was at the security door. _Great, its locked, well maybe if I-, _thought Nuparu when suddenly the door opened up and a guard walked out. _Now,_ Nuparu slipped through the door and was in. There were three workers all in chairs, with a huge screen with all sorts of images. Nuparu snuck up behind the guards and bashed them in the head with his shield knocking them unconscious. After he tied up the guards and put them in the corner, Nuparu used his shield to lock the door and then took a seat in front of the monitors. After getting the hang of the controls he radioed the team. "I'm in."

"Good, alright Nuparu where do we go?", asked Jaller.

"Go down the hall and take a left, then you will be at a staircase, you can take that down to the ninth floor, from there take right and go down the hall then there is a locked elevator at the end of the hall. I can get you into it and then bring you down to the tenth floor.", said Nuparu.

The four Mahri ran down the hall and found the stairs that Nuparu told them about, but suddenly Jaller stopped the team, "Stop, there are two guards behind the door"

"Guys, there are two guys behind the door!", said Nuparu.

"Jaller beat you to that one," said Kongu.

Behind the door...

Evo and Nex were walking up the stairs. They were assigned to guard the new armor, they revived word form security that the air lock opened. They were pretty sure it was a malfunction but they didn't want to leave anything to chance. Just as Nex pushed the door open and walked in between the door and the frame it suddenly slammed onto him bringing him to the ground.  
"What the heck?", cried Evo before the door suddenly opened and a brown fist cold-cocked him in the face. Evo took a step back before a sudden gust launched him down the one flight of the staircase and slammed him into the wall. Nex had gotten up only to be meet with a red and orange knee to the face knocking him onto his back. Then a ball of water went around his head, Evo looked up to see his friend being drowned and cried out, "Nex! No!" Evo grabbed his weapon and launched his spear at the Toa only for it to fly straight up into the ceiling. By this time Nex had passed out and laid unconscious on the floor, until he suddenly lifted up into the air and flew right at Evo and hit him square on. Nex laid on top of Evo. Hahli flew over to Evo and put her claw to his throat. Evo looked at the Mahri and suddenly had a realization, "Wait a minute, your that Team thats being hypnotized!"

"Hypnotized? We aren't being hypnotized! At least I don't think so. Are we?", said Kongu.  
"You are now." The three male Mahri turned around to see Tavera, then she blew a pink dust into their faces. All of a sudden the three's eyes widened and they said in unison, "What can we do for you master?" Tavera walked over to Jaller and kissed him.  
"YOU BITCH!", screamed Hahli at the site of this. Tavera just laughed and said, "Hes mine now." Hahli rushed at Tavera preparing to slash her chest, but before she could Tavera blew more of that dust and Hahli fell to the ground, "You deserve him more mistress, I'm not worthy of him." Tavera laughed and looked at Evo.  
Evo quickly grabbed Nex and ran down the stairs as quick as he could, until suddenly he was picked up and thrown against the ceiling and fell back to the ground. Then four more figures loomed over him. Evo looked up and said, "You'll never get away with this. Those Hero's friends will come and find them."  
"I doubt they can find them, now to send them that message.", said Tavera. Suddenly all the Mahri started to savagely beat the Hero until he was bleeding a liquid from his chest and had multiple parts broken. "Now then, time to get that armor." Tavera walked over to the elevator and used a pass that she stole and unlocked the elevator.

Meanwhile...

Nuparu listened and watched this all go down. _This is bad, really really bad! And did that Hero say friends? No time to think about that, what am I going to do, come on Nuparu think. She doesn't know that I'm here, I can pretend to have lost contact and not heard that. Now the question is how do I resist her dust?_ Nuparu looked around the room and got incredibly lucky, _A respirator, perfect! Alright Nuparu time to save your friends. _"Hey guys I lost you there for a minute, did you take care of those guards?"  
Jaller received the message and turned to Tavera, "Mistress our friend Nuparu, what do we do? He doesn't know that we are with you now."  
"Tell him its all good, I'll get him later now grab the armor and lets go.", said Tavera.  
"We're fine Nuparu, we'll meet you at the air lock, we got the armor, now go.", said Jaller.  
"Alright meet you there in a minute," said Nuparu. Nuparu popped out a copy of the recorded video and wrote a note, _To the Heroes who receive this note, I Nuparu am the lone member of my team who has yet to be hypnotized. A yellow Hero said friends of ours are here to help, I do not know who is here but I wager that they know me. I will try to stay in contact. I would normally wait here until you arrive but I can't leave my friends. The video will show my team being hypnotized before they critically hurt the yellow Hero proving they were not in control of their actions. I hope to meet you soon. _Nuparu activated his mask power and put in his respirator and went to Evo. As he was going down the stairs he ran into his team. Nuparu tucked into a corner and let them pass by him. Then he ran to Evo and left the note and video, he also bandaged Evo's chest wound as best he could. Then ran as fast as he could to the air lock. Just as he rounded the corner he became visible again and approached his former allies, "Sorry I had to deal with a guard. Hey I see Tavera showed up. Did you guys get the armor?"  
"Yeah, and much more," said Jaller as he pulled Tavera close to him.  
"What do you mean?", asked Nuparu.  
"Here I'll show you," said Tavera as she blew more pink powder into Nuparu's face. "What the- how can I serve you master?"  
"Ha ha ha ha," laughed Tavera.  
_Well that worked well, _thought Nuparu.  
"Come on lets get going," said Tavera as she and the Mahri and her swam to the pick-up location and loaded up into the truck and headed back to base.


	12. Nuparu to the rescue

**Chapter 12:**

The Mahri reached base four hours later, Xplode was waiting for them in the loading zone, "Welcome back! Did you get the armor?" Tavera snapped her fingers and Hahli brought the armor to him. "Ah excellent! I'll let you know when another mission becomes available for you." Tavera and the Mahri just walked off towards their room. Once they reached there room Tavera told Hahli, Kongu, Hewkii, and Nuparu to stay there. Jaller on the other hand was told to come with Tavera.

_Poor Jaller, I can only imagine what sick things she'll do to him_ thought Nuparu. Once Tavera left, Kongu, Hewkii, and Hahli all went and sat in front of the TV and turned it on to a random channel. _Alright time to go find out how to break Tavera's hypnosis powder._ Nuparu activated his mask power and slipped out of the room. He went down to the ground floor and started to look around. After about half an hour of searching rooms Nuparu was about to give up hope until he he walked into a room filled with file cabinets. Nuparu started to look around and discovered that it was a file room filled with files of the villains here. Nuparu went under the T section and found Tavera. He pulled out her file and read it to himself,

Name: Tavera  
Gender: Female  
Color: Red and orange  
Origin: Kentare-Magna  
Powers: None  
Tools: Dual swords, Hypnotizing powder  
Weaknesses: Left side weak, hypnosis of powder broken by Hexfruit  
Level Ranking: 16

_Level ranking? Whats that? No time, Hexfruit, thats sold in the cafeteria! _Nuparu put the file back and saw a file that got his attention, it was labeled team and there was only one file in it. Nuparu grabbed it and saw it was him and his team.

Name(s): Jaller, Hahli, Kongu, Hewkii, Nuparu  
Leader: Jaller  
Color(s): Red, Blue, Green, Brown, Black  
Gender: All male, except blue one  
Origin: Unknown  
Powers: Can control element powers, Red: fire, Blue: water, Green: air, Brown: stone, Black: Earth  
Tools: Red: sword, Blue: claw, Brown: spear, electric chains, Black: Shield, Blade/gun, all equipped with six round hand missile launcher, Green having two  
Weakness: Unkown  
Level Ranking: 75  
Note: 25 more level ranking and these "Mahri" will go to next level. One more mission in particular will elevate them  
Mission: Go to-

Just then the door started to open to the room, Nuparu put the file back and closed the file drawer and made his way for the door. Just as he was out the door the two figures started to talk. If he stayed he would have heard, "These Mahri as they call themselves, they have proven themselves to be of some use, but do you think they are ready to be my bodyguards?", said a mysterious large figure in the shadows.  
"We will see, this next mission will determine whether or not they are truly ready and able," said another figure. After Nuparu slipped out the door and made a b-line for the cafeteria and go in line for fruit. Nuparu grabbed the Hexfruit he needed and ran back to his room. When he got there Hahli wasn't there. "Wheres Hahli?", asked Nuparu.  
"She went over to the master's room," said Kongu.  
"Oh, okay. I grabbed more food, here," said Nuparu as he tossed the fruit to Kongu and Hewkii. The two Toa took a bite of the fruit and suddenly their eyes widened and they looked at Nuparu, "What happened?", the two asked in unison. Nuparu explained all that happened to them.  
"Why do we always get hypnotized!", said Kongu.  
"Well now we have a problem," said Hewkii, "If Tavera really likes Jaller and hates Hahli as much as you say then she isn't going to give them up easily. Shes going to keep them under lock and key and we can't risk her hurting either of them because we are trying to get them back.", said Hewkii. Just at that moment Xplode came by the door, "Hey guys, oh I your team isn't all together. I can come back later."  
"No, no Xplode its fine what is it?", said Nuparu.  
"Well I found a new mission for you guys, and you don't have a choice in the matter. You are the only team for the job. Here is the briefing packet.", said Xplode. He threw the folder to Kongu and Kongu looked in it and handed it to Nuparu. Nuparu read it and got an idea, "Can we bring Tavera with us?"  
"Sure, now read the packet and get ready," said Xplode, then he left. Nuparu looked over to the other Toa and said, "I have a plan, we can free Jaller and Hahli on this planet. We will split the group up and free them, then avoid Tavera so she can't ever hypnotize us again."  
"Great! But how will we get Tavera on board?", asked Kongu.  
"She still thinks that she controls us, we just tell her about the mission and how we need her to come with," said Nuparu.  
"Alright lets go," said Hewkii. The three Toa went over to where Nuparu said Tavera's room was. When the three walked in they saw Hahli sitting in a corner wearing a sign that said ugly on it. When they got to the couch they found Tavera and Jaller sitting down with Jaller's arms around Tavera. "What is it?", said Tavera.  
"Master Xplode just gave us this and said we can't miss this mission, here is the briefing packet. Us three have already read it and are ready to go, we wait on your command," said Nuparu.  
"Good, thank you. Dismissed," said Tavera.  
"Yes master," said Kongu, Hewkii, and Nuparu in unison. With that the three Toa left, planning their course of action for when they reached the next mission.

Back at Makuhero city...

The rescue team was waiting in their rooms like usual, when all of a sudden Bulk burst into their room and said, "We got something!" The team rushed to the briefing room where Stormer was waiting for them, "Your friends finally turned up on the radar. And you were right, they are all now under the hypnosis power of Tavera. Well almost all of them, the one called Nuparu isn't. He left us a note and video footage to show that your friends are under hypnosis. Now we don't know where they went or where they will be going, but Nuparu is going to try and stay in touch.", said Stormer.  
"Wait, what does this mean?", asked Gresh.  
"It means that your friends are not in control and are doing who knows what. We are going to also further fund your search expedition.", said Bulk.  
"Why?", asked Kiina.  
"This is why," said Stormer as he pulled up pictures of a beaten yellow hero. "Evo a high ranking hero was savagely beaten at the hands of your friends. Now the video evidence proves it was not them in control. However they nearly killed him and we don't want people as powerful as that on the streets. Not to mention under the control of someone else. We will try to beat them to their next location, or at least have a hero there when they get there. We are deploying heroes across the galaxy and have given them all live connection to our base of operations here. If we get a positive match you will be on your way. Now what we are asking you is what are the Mahri's weaknesses so our Heroes will have a fighting chance.", said Stormer. The group looked at each other and Takanuva stepped forward, "Well, there is one, if you mention their dead teammate Matoro, that will cause them to hesitate and give your heroes a chance to strike or escape." Stormer looked at the Toa and said, "Thank you, now we will be able to stop another hero from ending up like Evo." So the team continued to wait, but what they didn't know was that that wait would be short.


	13. Jungle Planet Part 1

**Chapter 13:**

The next day Xplode ran into the Toa's and Tavera's room early in the morning and told them all it was time to go. "The situation has changed, now its a hostage situation. You need to leave now." Tavera and the Mahri grabbed their gear with Kongu, Hewkii, and Nuparu all packing some Hexfruit, and loaded up in the ship.

"Where are we going?", asked Tavera.

"Thats classified, now go, time is of the essence," said Xplode. Kongu, Hewkii, and Nuparu all looked at each other and buckled up. "How long is this flight going to take?", asked Tavera.

"Four minutes," replied the pilot.

"What? How?", asked Tavera.

"Thats classified," said the pilot. Everyone buckled up and the ship and it took off. Once they left the planet's atmosphere they heard an engine rev up and suddenly the ship speed off faster than any of the occupants have gone before and within minutes they were on the other side of the galaxy. As the ship made its decent to the planet it suddenly shook. "What was that?", asked Kongu, he soon got his answer. A hole appeared in the back of the ship ripping Tavera and Hahli out of the ship. "Hahli!", yelled the remaining Toa Mahri. Jaller unbuckled and ran over to the cabinet that held parachutes. He was tossing one to Kongu and Hewkii when the two were suddenly ripped from the ship like Hahli and Tavera. Kongu and Hewkii screamed as they were flung out the cabin. Jaller went to grab another for him and Nuparu only for the cabinet to go flying out. Nuparu and Jaller looked at each other when suddenly the front of the ship was blown to pieces and the back compartment that Nuparu and Jaller went into a free fall. Jaller and Nuparu screamed as they fell to the ground. Jaller just barley strapped himself back into his seat belt as the cabin they were in crashed into the trees violently. The crash knocked both of them unconscious. Nuparu slowly opened his eyes to find himself dangling on a tree branch. He looked around to find Jaller on the ground. Nuparu cut the strap to the seat belt and fell ten feet to the ground. He ran over to Jaller who was still unconscious. All kinds of thoughts were racing through Nuparu's mind, _What happened? Who shot us down? Are the others okay? _Then Nuparu realized that he lost his Aqua Blade Blaster during the fall. He did have his pack still which had his shield, and the hexfruit. Nuparu took his shield out and put it next to him, then he found his hexfruit, all of them squished. "No! This is terrible! How will I free Jaller and Hahli now!", said Nuparu. Then Jaller stirred, "Nuparu? W-what happened? Where are we?", asked Jaller.  
"Jaller, is that you? The real you? Whats the last thing you remember?", asked Nuparu.  
"Last thing I remember is, we were at that water planet, and we ran into those heroes. Then it becomes a blur," said Jaller.  
"You are back! I'll fill you in on what happened since you were gone," said Nuparu as he filled Jaller in on all that happened in the last few days. After Jaller was caught up he asked Nuparu, "So where are we now and what happened?"  
"That I don't know, check your weapons, and eat this paste," said Nuparu.  
"What, why?", asked Jaller as Nuparu put a yellow and blue paste in his hand.  
"It will ensure that the hypnosis is broken," said Nuparu. Jaller ate the paste and checked to find that his sword wasn't in its holster. He looked around and found it lodged in a tree a few yards away, right next to some spare cordak missiles. Jaller put his sword back and put the spare missiles in his pack. The two checked to see if there was anything else salvageable from the wreak. All they found was some water and bandages. "I say we start looking for the others, my mask hasn't turned anything up yet but once we get close to them, I'll know," said Jaller. "Hey Nuparu what is our mission on this planet?"  
"I don't exactly know, all I found out is that there are some individuals here who have taken over and we are the only ones who can stop them. Xplode also said that it was now a hostage situation but he didn't say who. So I guess we're on a rescue mission..", replied Nuparu as the two started to walk into the jungle.

Meanwhile...

"Well that was fun," said Kongu sarcastically as he brushed the dirt off of him.  
"Sorry that my mask and your air powers couldn't land us softly," snapped Hewkii, "At least we're alive." Hewkii looked around and found that he had lost his spear and cordak launcher. Kongu had lost only one of his launchers, and most of his spare ammo. Hewkii picked up a large tree branch and a rock and started to carve himself a new spear. Given his crafting skill from when he was a matoran he was done in no time. Hewkii looked up and saw smoke above and said, "Hey tree-head go up there and see where that smoke is coming from." Kongu shot him a glare and climbed to the top of a tree and called down to Hewkii, "The smokes coming from over there. Wait theres more smoke coming from over there, it looks almost like a village. I can also see a tower and, what the heck is, AHH." Kongu jumped out of the tree and landed with a look of terror on his face, "Kongu, why do you look like that?", asked Hewkii.  
"Talk-chat later, run now!", yelled Kongu as he ran off into the forest. Hewkii looked up to see what his team mate was freaking out about and saw a giant bi-pedal bug creature flying overhead, then it suddenly went into a dive. Hewkii threw his spear at it only for the creature to spit acid at it melting it in seconds. Hewkii turned around and ran as fast as he could after Kongu.

Jaller and Nuparu were walking through the woods when Jaller stopped Nuparu and said, "Hold up someones coming." Just as Jaller said that the two were suddenly knocked to the ground. They saw it was Hewkii, "Hewkii what the hec-," started Jaller before Kongu hurdled over the group with Hewkii getting right back up and running after Kongu. Jaller and Nuparu got up and looked at each other, then Jaller said, "Wait someone else is coming." The two looked over to where Kongu and Hewkii came running from and saw a giant wasp flying at them. They quickly joined Kongu and Hewkii in running away.

"Look its Hewkii's staff," said Hahli as she picked it up. Hahli and Tavera were walking around through the forest looking for the others. Well Hahli was walking, Tavera was on Hahli's back since she didn't want to walk. The two had been wandering around after Hahli had saved the two by using her wings to fly the two to safety.  
"Do you hear that master?", asked Hahli.  
"Shut up so I can," said Tavera as she back handed Hahli. She quivered in pain. Tavera listened and heard what sounded like heavy breathing. She looked ahead to see the bushes in front of her start to rustle. Tavera hopped off Hahli and took a step to the side. A few seconds later Hahli and four other figures were on the ground. Tavera stepped in front of them and asked, "What the heck are you doing?" All five of the Mahri pointed behind her. Tavera turned around to face a giant yellow and green wasp. It was foaming from the mouth and its eyes were blood red and slash marks covering its body. It looked down at Tavera and picked her up with its four arms. With out warning the creature spit acid into Tavera's face. She screamed in pain as the acid burned her face. The creature's mouth opened wide and bit Tavera's head off with one bite. The Mahri looked in horror as the creature started to feast on Tavera's insides. Kongu turned his head to the side and threw up. The beast flew off carrying Tavera's dead corpse. The Toa laid there, mouths wide open with looks of shear terror on their faces. After ten minutes Hahli broke the silence, "M-master?" Kongu and Hewkii looked at each other and rushed Hahli and Jaller. "Nuparu we got them down! Feed them the fruit! Here," said Hewkii as he tossed some Hexfruit to him.  
"No guys wait, I'm free! I'm free! Now get off of me Hewkii, thats an order!", cried Jaller.  
"Thats exactly what a hypnotized person would say!", said Kongu.  
"Guys hes telling the truth let him go," said Nuparu. Jaller shoved Hewkii off.  
"Um guys, little help," said Kongu as Hahli started to fly up with Kongu dangling from her feet. Hewkii and Jaller jumped onto Hahli holding her down as Nuparu forced the food into her mouth. Hahli's eyes widened and she looked around, "Guys, what the heck are you doing?"  
"Hahli!", cried the four Toa as they all gave her a big hug.  
"Yeah I'm back, where did I go?", asked Hahli. "All I can remember is we were fighting those heroes and then Tavera showed up and, Tavera! Where is that bitch I want to give her a piece of my mind!" The four male Mahri all looked at each other and then looked at Hahli,

"Umm Hahli, shes ah, shes dead," said Hewkii.

"What how do you know?"

"Well um, she was ah, she was just murdered right in front of us ten minutes ago by ah, by a giant wasp," said Jaller.

"Wait where was I?"

"Hypnotized, you were hypnotized," said Nuparu.

"Well can you tell me more?"

"We'd rather not," said Kongu looking a little greener than usual.

"Alright lets forget it, we came here for a mission so lets go and do it," said Jaller.

"But what if we run into another one of those things?", asked Hewkii.

"We use your mask to send it to space, because next time we'll be ready, now come on lets go," said Jaller.

"Well before I was chased out of the tree I was in I saw what appeared to be a village," said Kongu.

"Great where?", asked Jaller.

"That way," said Kongu as he pointed his finer.

"Great lets go!", said Jaller as he and the Mahri started to head off. Before they went Hahli returned Hewkii's spear. "I'm glad to see you again, thanks Hahli." After about three hours the Mahri finally reached their destination. "Look, there it is, on the bald-land," said Kongu. The Mahri looked to see a variety of different creatures, all having glowing red eyes and with slash marks all over them just like the wasp that they ran into earlier.

"Why do you think they all are like that?", asked Hahli.

"I think I found your answer, look over there," said Nuparu as he pointed to a giant podium. The Mahri looked to see four figures sitting in thrones, with one throne being empty. There was a whip at the foot of one of the thrones feet.

"Who do you think they are?" asked Jaller.

"I know who," said Kongu.

"Who?", asked Jaller who was still trying to identify the figures.

"Them," said Kongu pointing over his shoulder. The Mahri turned around to see Kongu pointing to Mantax who was holding a sword to Kongu's back. He shot the Mahri a wicked smile and said, "Well well well, look at who we have here. Get out there and drop your weapons or Kongu gets it." The Mahri did as they were told and walked out into village center dropping their weapons.

"Ha ha, well done Mantax! You brought us all a gift," said Pridak as he looked at the Mahri. He looked at Jaller and said, "Didn't I kill you?"

"It takes more than a small dagger to kill me. Believe me I would know," replied Jaller.

"So it would seem, no matter, minions bring them to the jail cell," yelled Pridak. Soon after a red and blue monkey came over to the Mahri and brought them over to a jail cell. It was made of the same material that lined the prison cell in Hero Factory cells.

"Jaller, what are we going to do?", asked Hahli.

"What we always do, figure a way out and defeat the Barraki, again. All we have to do is figure out how," said Jaller.

"You must be the Toa Mahri, I've heard great things about you," said a figure in the shadows of the jail cell.

"Who are you?", asked Nuparu.

"My name is Von Nebula, and I'm the one you were sent to save," said Von Nebula.


End file.
